


Go Round In Circles

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Maybe they’re lost.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, so not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Round In Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'lost'.

Fuu narrowed his eyes at the sky. No clouds to mar it, it reminded him of a mirror, though it reflected nothing. 

“We are lost.” The whine came from inside the small tent behind Fuu. 

“No, young lord,” came another voice, gently reassuring. “We are not lost.” 

Fuu hoped his granddaughter was right. There were no landmarks in this part of the desert. Merchant tribes traveled the area, he knew; he’d traded for the maps to take them from Xing to the strange country of Amestris on the prince’s quest to find something called a ‘Philosopher’s Stone’. The compass had started swinging wildly while they were traveling the night before, the needle no longer pointing north but spinning around in its case like a dervish. At first, it had been an amazing sight, but it had become something like a nightmare as they realized the spinning wasn’t stopping. “Maybe that means we are close to Xerxes!” Lin had said hopefully, but a spinning needle would lead them nowhere but in circles. 

They’d bedded down for the night in hopes the morning sun might lend itself to their aid. Now, Fuu was going to leave the youngsters and hope something turned up, otherwise, the young prince’s quest might be over before they even reached Amestris. Chastising himself, Fuu knew he couldn’t think that way. They would find a way out of the desert, and to Amestris, and return to Xing with the Stone – and the Yao Clan would be safe.


End file.
